When Love Takes Over
by Badass Hathaway
Summary: ONE-SHOT Rose has always been the wild girl at the scene of a party. Will that change when a sweet innocent Russian finally meets her? Can she be tamed? Or will Dimitri change for her? How will the two be affected by each other's presence? Read and Review


**When Love Takes Over.**

**SUMMARY: Rose has always been the wild girl at the scene of a party. Will that change when a sweet innocent Russian finally meets her? Can she be tamed? Or will Dimitri change for her**

**DISCLAIMER: No matter how much I wish, dream and hope, Vampire Academy will never be mine. Only Richelle Mead could write something as brilliant as VA :)**

…

_Its complicated, it always is_

_That's just the way it goes_

_Feels like the way it is so long for this_

_I wonder if it shows_

_And under water now i can breath_

_It never felt so good_

_Cause i can feel it coming over me_

_I wouldn't stop it if i could_

**_When love takes over yeaaah_**

**_You know you can't deny_**

**_When love takes over yeaaah_**

**_'Cause something's here tonight_**

_Give me a reason I gotta know_

_Do you feel it too?_

_Cant you see me here on overload_

_And this time I blame you_

_Hmm looking out for you to hold my hand_

_It feels like I could fall_

_Now love me right, like I know you can_

_We could lose it all_

…

The violent pop music blared wildly, the speakers vibrating with impact. The heavy beat filled the room, echoing off the club's walls, making sure that the latest hit was heard everywhere within a kilometer radius. Sweaty, grinding bodies of young dancers swayed and bumped to the music, yelling the lyrics and trying to be heard over the music. No one cared that they were off key or out of tune; they just enjoyed the night and raised their glasses.

The stench of alcohol and sweat polluted the air, swaying with the bodies as the music continued to play. Vodka shots were continuously supplied as the growing crowd became demanding. Bottles and straws littered the black, polished floor and crazy, colourful disco lights rapidly ran across the room, changing with every new beat.

The atmosphere was carefree, wild and fun. The type of atmosphere I lived for.

Swaying to the music, I dodged my way out of the crowd. Dancing in heels is a real bitch. It's about time I take a five minute break. I mean, my drink _is_ nearly empty. I might as well get another refill. The night is still young.

Already three hours have rapidly passed since we arrive at eleven last night. Since the minute Lissa – my best friend – Christian – her boyfriend – and I had arrived, the scene was chaotic. Guys asking for dances, many drinks being bought for me and not to mention the many napkins with phone numbers in my bag.

I was the hottest thing at the club – as always, every night. I was the famous party girl, drink and dancer; Rose Hathaway. Every guy wanted me, every girl wanted to be me. Wearing a short, black halter neck dress and killer black heels, my appearance couldn't turn off guys.

As soon as we got settled here, Lissa and Christian had gone off to make out in a corner while I enjoyed my time roaming the club, skipping from guy to guy.

I reached the bar and sat down, crossing my legs under the small bar table. Drowning down the last of my tequila, I slammed the glass down to get the attention of the bar tender.

"Oi! Ambrose, my man. 'Nother one over here." I yelled over the music.

"Same or what, Rose?"

"Nah. Something strong. Got any Russian Vodka?"

He smiled. "'Course. Only for you."

Ambrose and I had become friends after the first time I turned up at this club. I was seventeen and young. That night, I had been getting lots of attention so I ended up having like a million shots bought for me. Let's just say, that hadn't been one of my finer moments. In short, I got drunk, wasted and trashed. I passed out on the bar and Ambrose had helped me. "Couldn't leave a pretty woman in peril." He had said then. Now, two years later, Ambrose and I are best buds.

He wordlessly gave me my drink and I set off, looking for a dancing partner. Squeezing through the crowd, I was soon stopped.  
A hand reached out and grabbed my forearm, bringing me to the unknown person.

"Aye. Hands off the merchandise mate."

"Sorry. Just asking for a dance?"

The guy was tall, around six foot, something. Piercing green eyes and short brown hair. A bad boy appeal radiated off him – my kind of guy. He was hot too.

"Sure. Gotta name?"

"Ivashkov. Adrian Ivashkov."

"Well. Mr Ivashkov, prepare to dance with Rose Hathaway."

He took me to the center of the dance floor, pushing people aside in the process. The guy just screamed _cocky_. The music was cranked up as three am approached. Lucky this place was sound proof or the cops would have busted us by now.

When we reached our spot, Adrian and I danced to the beat. I swung my hips from side to side while he swayed and rocked to the beat. Now and then we would brush up against each other, dancing dangerously close to one another. He was a good dancer – an expert – like he does this every night.

The song ended and we parted. But not before he slipped me his number. "Call anytime." He said. I smiled and nodded, dancing back to the bar.

I could see Liss and Christian off into the darkest corner of the room, fiercely making out as usual. A stab of jealously shot through me, they were in love – something I'll probably never have. My partying ways didn't allow love. Love was pointless. What's the use of loving, only to get hurt in the end? Love was meaningless. I didn't need love. I needed vodka and music.

I went back to Ambrose, sitting down at the bar stool again.

"Rough night?" He asked.

"The usual." I said, checking my mobile for any new texts.

"Maybe this is what you need." He said, slipping a vodka shot my way.

"I didn't ask for a drink."

"I know. It's from the guy over there." He said pointing to the left. I looked over, only to see the capturing green eyes of Adrian Ivashkov. I smiled and waved to him, to which he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Damn, he cute!" Ambrose exclaimed. Oh, did I mention that Ambrose swung for the other team? "But who's he's hot friend?"

I scrunched my nose in confusion. Hot friend? I didn't see a hot friend.

I looked back to the left, this time met by warm, rich chocolate brown eyes. The brown pools were endless, bottomless and enveloping. I drowned in the new pair of eyes.

Slowly, I panned my vision outward, appreciating the fantastic view. Dark shoulder-length. Chiseled, muscular complexion. Six foot seven. Dark duster coat. Overall, smoking hot.

"Fuck." I said.

"I know, right?"

"I'm going over. I need to meet this sexy friend."

"Go ahead babe. You take tall, dark and handsome. I'll take the rich-looking green eyes."

"Oh Ambrose. You never fail to amuse me."

He smiled and continued to hand dry some shot glasses. Picking up my drink, I headed over to Adrian and his friend, swaying my hips a little more than necessary.

He and his friend were in the middle of a conversation. The mysterious guy's voice was soft and melodious. His warm vocals were soothing and laced in a faint Russian accent. Oh God. I _loved_ Russian accents.

As I approached nearer, their conversation immediately broke off and Adrian met my eyes.

"Rose. Enjoy the drink?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks for that." I smiled. "You shouldn't have though."

"Yes I should have. Couldn't leave a hot woman drink-less."

I laughed and looked at his friend.

"You're cute. What's your name?" I smiled flirtatiously.

"Um… D-D-Dimitri." He cleared his throat. "Dimitri Belikov."

"Rose Hathaway." I replied, holding my hand out.

"A pleasure." He said and took my hand.

Oh. Nice and polite. Rarely do I meet guys like this.

"So Dimitri." I said tasting his name on my tongue. "Where are you from?"

"Memphis Christian University. And you Miss Hathaway?"

"Rose, please." How cute! He's so polite. "Lancer University."

"Nice. What are you doing there?"

"I'm actually on the girl's karate and tae kwon do teams while I study to become a lawyer. You?"

The shock on his face was inevitable. Me? A Party girl? Lawyer? Yeah, right. Jokes. But seriously, lawyer student by day, wild child by night. I mean, can't I have a little fun before its all work and no play?

"Lawyer? Wow. That must be hard. I'm on the wrestling and football team and I'm studying to become a doctor."

Oh my God. _Swoons._ A wrestler and footballer? No wonder he has guns like that. And doctor? This guy keeps on getting better and better.

I flashed him a flirty smile. This guy goes to a Christian University. He's probably never seen fun even if it bit him on his sexy ass. Why is he even friends with Adrian? Oh shit. I forgot about Adrian.

I turned back to where Adrian was before, only to see him gone and on the dance floor, his hands running up and down some random women. At least he was out of the picture.

"So. Wanna dance?"

He was taken aback by this remark but nevertheless agreed.  
Taking his hand, I pulled him to the dance floor. He seemed shy, probably never danced in a club before. He was adorable.

As soon as I touched his hands, shots flew between us. I nearly pulled away at the intensity but something kept my hand firmly in his. An unquestionable fireworks display shot around us. What the fuck?

The lasers spun around uncontrollably as the stereo jumped for side to side. The ground was vibrating viciously and the MC yelled into the microphone. Fewer bodies were swaying to the beat, the day soon approaching and some decided this was the time to call it a night. If only they knew, this was the prime of the party.

I swung my hands around Dimitri's neck and slowly danced to the hardcore melody currently playing. He seemed confused, unsure what to do. I laughed softly, his cuteness taking an effect on me.

"Here. Just relax. Place your hands on my waist and dance." I smiled. He must really never leave the Christian dorm.

He complied and stiffly danced to the beat. Dimitri didn't seem like the bible-loving-pants-on type. He was dark, mysterious and sexy. Sort of the type found guzzling down tumblers of booze and partying on until the brink of dawn.

"Not used to this, huh?" I ask, curiously. I have never met anyone that captivated my attention like he did.

"Nope. It's all studying and church. My parents are strict and proper. No fun allowed." He said distantly.

"Really? That sorta sucks. My parents don't give a shit about me."

"Now _that_ sorta sucks."

"In a way." I smiled. "So. If you're not normally the party guy then why are you here tonight?"

"Adrian decided it was time for me to have fun. He's been my friend since… forever but my parents don't like him. He's too much of a _sinner_ for them." He laughed and I joined in. I needed to get him to laugh more often. It was intoxicating.

"I'm surprised you're friends with Adrian."

"Really? How so?" He didn't sound offended, just curious. A hint of playfulness shone in his chocolate eyes.

"You're both just so … unlike. He's a player. You're … not." He laughed.

"Well… sometimes opposites attract, Roza." _Yeah._

"Rosa?" He laughed. _Oh God_.

"Ro_z_a." He pronounced. "Rose in Russian."

"Mhh. Roza. I like it."

"As do I."

I blushed like a crazy, smitten school girl. Wait- what? Blushed? Since when do _I_ blush? Oh man. His guy has a massive effect on me.

The song ended and Dimitri and I broke a part. I felt weird being out of his arms, incomplete even. What's wrong with me? I was just about to ask him for another dance when something bashed into me.

_Two_somethings to be exact.

"What the fuck Christian, Lissa?"

I turned to face the drunken pair as they hobbled around in circles. Ridiculous.

"'ossseee. Peaaassee. Home now?" Lissa slurred out. She was _smashed_. The drunkest I've ever seen her.

"Yeah Rossse. Liss and me. Home. Sexy time." Oh God. He added _gesturers_ with the last remark.

"Ew. Did _not _need to hear that." I groaned.

I looked at Dimitri and then back at Lissa and Christian who were falling over each other. Why am I the only one able to control their alcohol intake? I didn't want to leave Dimitri but, Liss was my best friend. I couldn't leave her all wasted in a bar. Stuff Christian, for all I know he was the one who persuaded her to drink. God, this was a hard decision.

In the end, loyalty won.

"Oh My God. I am so sorry Dimitri." I said my eyes big and sorrowful. "It was great meeting you and all but she's smashed and he's no better. Thanks for the dance." I apologized again and kissed him on the cheek as goodbye.

"It's okay. I hope I might see you again, Roza."

"Me too."

I left him there, standing all alone. One hand cupped the cheek that I kissed as he watched me leave the club. We only just meet and now we part. Man, Liss and I were gonna have a booze chat tomorrow, Christian will definitely be mentioned in that talk.

I regretfully looked back again before mustering up my strength to not look again. I grabbed the drunken idiots both by the forearm and dragged them toward the exit. A shining green sign indicated the door.

"Right." I growled. "Home time. But you're both sleeping in different beds."

…

The bright lights grazed against my dress, reflecting off the black sequins, making them shine as if they were coloured rainbow. The _click clack_ of my heels was hardly heard over the loud, throbbing drum beats. As usual electric, synthesized notes were blasted in the club, the small stereos trying not to combust under the volume's pressure and intensity.

Sweat from nights of partying mixed with the permanent stench of alcohol poisoned whatever of the air that wasn't contaminated with toxic gases. Drunken men waddled around, occasionally the rattle of glass breaking was heard as intoxicated idiots shattered their cups while in their drunken state. Yep, this was the life. The atmosphere. The place. The party life that I was beginning to rethink after meeting Dimitri…

Last night, after putting Liss and Christian to sleep – in separate beds – I laid in my own bed just thinking. Thinking about the way the lasers highlighted Dimitri's brown locks when they shone on him. The way he would sometimes scrunch his cute nose up whenever a swear word echoed through the loud speakers. The way he would stare at me and listen to whatever pointless thing I said. The way… he just was.

I fell asleep early in the morning with the thought of Dimitri clouding my mind.

As the golden rays of the morning sun crept through my half-open blinds and lay silently on my bed, the thought of Dimitri was still on my mind. Bird chirped noisily, welcoming the new day and the warmth of the sun spread through my room, but my mind was still set on remembering the mysterious Dimitri.

And here I am at a busy club where anyone would kill to be with me, but I was _still_ thinking about Dimitri. The hot, Christian man who called himself Dimitri Belikov. The man that was on my mind, yet I probably would never see him again.

I tried to push the thoughts of him out of my mind and tried to get in to party mood again. Grabbing a vodka gimlet off Ambrose, I swayed into the crowd of grinding bodies and busied myself.  
I hadn't taken Christian and Lissa with my tonight. I hadn't forgotten about how they interrupted my good time with Dimitri yesterday. I held grudges. That was just a fact about me.

I slipped my drink while dancing, distracting myself. Unsuccessfully, may I add?

Whenever a tall guy walked by, my eyes trailed them until I was sure it wasn't Dimitri. Whenever a tall guy with dark brown hair walked past, I trailed them until I was sure it wasn't Dimitri.

I was becoming somewhat of an obsessed stalker.

The night went on as usual. More phone number to my collection, drinks bought and drunk and many dance requests. I went on as usual, trying to numb the loneliness and sadness of not seeing Dimitri again.

Sitting at the bar, nursing a vodka shot, I hung my head in disappointment. I was _never_ gonna see him again. The only guy I had actually wanted to get to know. Whether it was the fact that he was a goody-too-shoe that appealed to me or that fact that this party life was all new to him, I don't know. But the fact remains, he appealed to me.

Sighing, I skulled my drink and slammed it on the counter.

"Whoa Rose. Just polished the bench. Rough night?" Ambrose chuckled, ignoring the ten other people waiting in line just to talk to me.

"The usual." I said bitterly.

"Come on, I know that tone of voice. What happened?"

"Nothing."

He gave me one of his you-aren't-fooling-me looks that I always gave into. But this time I didn't.

"Okay. Okay. Fine. Let's not talk about _tonight_. Let's talk about _last night."_ Oh man. No. I knew where this was headed. "So. How was that hot Russian of yours? You took him home or something?"

I gave him a glare. He knew my views on taking strangers home.

"Guess not. So what happened then?"

"Nothing. We talked. We danced. We left." I said sadly. I tried to cover the sadness, but it wasn't possible.

"Did you get his number or something before you left?"

"No. Lissa and her idiot got wasted and I had to take them home before I got a chance to ask him."

"Damn. That sucks. He was fine. Personally, I don't like tall and dark but he was smoking!"

"Not helping."

"I'm sorry Rose. Maybe you'll see him again?" I glared at him and told him to give me another shot. In the blink of an eye he had my drink and I skulled it down.

"Oh shit." Ambrose swore, tripping over and nearly breaking a glass.

"What?" I asked.

"I think I just had a heart attack."

"What the fuck? Ambrose?" I said, worry lacing my words.

"Turn. Around."

I turned around, not expecting to see much. Boy was I wrong.  
As soon as I turned around, the deep, rich chocolate brown eyes of Dimitri Belikov met mine.

And _I_ think _I_ just had a heart attack.

Standing at the entrance, Dimitri was searching the club with his eyes. Forgotten was the cowboy duster and in its place was a hot, black leather biker's jacket. A fitted pair of black jeans and tight black t-shirt dressed him and his long hair was out. And I thought he was hot yesterday.

He strolled into the club, still his eyes wondering over the club. I was stayed motionless in my chair, gazing at the hunk in front of me. Then, he caught my eye.

Dimitri's eyes locked with mine. He flashed me a sexy smirk and continued his walk, now headed straight towards me.

I felt ugly in his presence. Like I should have dressed up more. I was wearing a short, black strapless dress, gold studded heels and various pieces of gold jewelry. Sure, I looked good. But nothing compared to the god walking towards me.

He reached me, the fantastic smirk still plastered on his face while I just stared at him, my mouth wide open and gaping like a fish.

"Roza. What a pleasure to see you again." His voice left his lips, huskily and his Russian accent more noticeable. Taking my limp arm, he bent down slightly, planting a soft kiss on the back on my hand.

Still the sweet, polite gentleman that I met yesterday.

"D-dimitri." I stuttered. "I wasn't-t expecting you to show up a-again-n." I stuttered.

"Care to dance?" He asked, smiling brightly. I nodded slowly, words unable to form.

He swept me off my feet and we glided to the dance floor where we joined the other sweaty bodies.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, swaying the new song that just started.

""Here. Just relax. Place your hands on my shoulders and dance." He smiled, using nearly the same line I had said to him yesterday.

I nodded and did as he said, still my speaking. I didn't trust myself to speak. His presence was just too overwhelming. I mean, I spent the whole day and night thinking about him and now… he's here!

"Enjoying your night?" He asked. We still swayed to the music, occasionally bumping close to each other.

"Yes. Now that you're here." I managed to say without stuttering. The last part came out as a whisper but I'm sure he heard. "Not to sound rude or anything but I must ask. Why the change in appearance?"

"Well…Rose." He started. "Yesterday, I met a beautiful young lady. Sex appeal oozed off her and confidence radiated from her. Shy, innocent little me couldn't even gather his thoughts around this goddess. She had too much of an effect on me. So, what was a way I could gather my guts and talk to her normally? Getting rid of my past shy ways and develop into a confident guy, ready to make the fair lady swoon."

"You've definitely achieve your goals." I whispered into his ear.

"And how is that?"

"You've swooned the fair lady." I smiled.

"I was hoping if I changed that I'll capture your eye." He confessed. "I am a mere Christian school boy with strict parents while you're the gorgeous woman that leaves men gaping and praising at your feet."

"You didn't need to do anything like that."

"And why is that?"

"Because you had the fair lady swooning as soon as she met you last night."

We stared at each other, rocking gently to the beat. It was as if time froze. Only Dimitri and I were in the room.

The music was muted. The dancers disappeared. The smell of sweat and alcohol banished and the flickering lasers stopped.

Dimitri leaned in closer, he's warm, minty breath mixed with mine. The warmth of his body radiated and spread to my torso. I loved being close to him. It made me feel complete.

Slowly we moved in, taking our time to make the moment special.

Finally, he's lips met mine in a sparkling show of fireworks.

His lips grazed mine, tasting me and testing. We moved in sync, slowly and hesitantly. Soon the small kiss turned passionate and demanding. Our tongues danced together and we kissed as if our lives depended on it.

Eventually, we broke apart.

"Wow." He breathed

"I know, right?"

He chuckled and brought me in closer.

"Rose. Will you go out with me? I know we just meet and you don't know much about –"

I silenced him by placing a finger on his lips.

"Of course I will, Dimitri."

With that we kissed again, swaying to the music and enjoying the life of the party.

….


End file.
